Ki-So-Longe assault armor.
Ki-So-Longe assault armor, or Ki Armor for short, was designed from top to bottom by Ash Lightning and some of the Mandalorians smartest people. It is designed to work directly with Ash's great speed and strength, making it so that only he and the Ki'So'Longe-like people can use it. As of recent times, slightly Modified models have been created for humanoids to don. Protection and electronic systems A number of protection plates and gear are built into the armor to aid the wearer with survival during crucial missions. Outer armor The first outer layer are a mixture of Mandalorian beskar and Phrik, making it ultralight, ultra strong, and resistant to multiple lightsaber strikes. The helmet has two flashlights built into the sides of it. The second outer layer (Black part), is 30% beskar, and 70% durasteel. This mixture gives great resistance to kinetic damage and splash damage from higher yield weapons. It has a Pressure Seal and 90 minute reserve of recyclable air. Middle Thermal Layer In addiction to the durasteels protection, Ash's armor, boasts a highly intricate thermal layer. It has been tested to hold its own and protect its user's body from heat reaching 1,000*F and cold as to -294*F. This layer is designed off of Kai'So'Longe Technology that once resided on their home planet. Electronic signals are sent from the powerpack and uses a series of vents to disperse the, and heat, and heat can be transferred from the main power pack to heat up Ash. Middle Electronic Layer The most sensitive layer, and still in its working phase, though active nonetheless. This is a liquid crystal that send signals via electronic pulses from the brain through an artificial neural brace on the neck through the crystal to the wanted destination for the movement. It is efficient but the seals can burst, causing temporary, weaker seals to be used. There is a secondary wire electronic layer if the seals cant maintain the pressure. Due to its nature, it disperses most all forms of radiation. The crystals make the armor impervious to ion and emp attacks, with the exception of Ash's fingertips. There is a gap of 3 millimeters where there is no electronic devises of liquid crystal, letting Ash use his lightning when he could. Electronic signals are sent throughout the suit constantly, getting reading on everything has has on his personal body. A large number of codes had been entered into the neural net to read a number of grenades, many weapons, modifications or not, and tells how much battery or ammo, and grenades and a symbol for each type. Due to still being a prototype, the suit may not pick up the grenades and ammo/powerpack, leaving Ash to know where everything is. There is a sound dampening stealth field generator intertwined with the electronic layer that hides the armor from most sensors, and mask the boots hitting the ground. Middle sensor/shield system Ash's armor has a intricate sensor system that works intricately with the electronics, and shoot us a extremely accurate radar for 30 feet. The scanner doubles as a powerful communication transponder that can link up with ships waiting in orbit. The radar works much like that or a shipborne radar, giving real-time places. This works on a much smaller scale. The shield compromises of three separate layers that work in two arcs, giving extra protection to front, back, and sides. Ash's hands and feet are the least protected so he can walk and run easily and handle his weapons. Inner Layer The inner layer is a black body suit that can mask his thermal readings. It recycles Ash's urine into drinkable water. Hydrostatic gel is kept just outside the body suit. One of the Gel's main purposes and drives is to conform to the wearer's shape and body temperature, keeping the wearer from getting too hot or cold. The Gel has the ability to be pressurized to various levels, allowing it's wearer an amount of cushioning during hard impacts. This way, a wearer can survive falls from great heights or other similar conditions as long as the gel is pressurized. It can protect a user from a fall from about 2.5 kilometers. Severe or sustained trauma to the suit can cause the gel layer to become viscous, rendering it partially or completely ineffective, such as constant falling from great heights. Power System The main power system consists of an external power pack system that works using a miniature fusion reactor generator immersed in liquid crystal. There is an small internal power system designed to feed off of of Ash's natural electricity to recharge the main power pack. This makes it difficult for Ash to use his lightning to attack or defend unless this recharging system is deactivated. There are several small vents on the outer side of the main powerpack to vent the heat given off, but the vents can be closed for stealth, and keeps the heat between the layers, where it is absorbed by the durasteel and dispersed by the shields. Movement system Ash's powered systems use nanobots and a number of hydraulic points to move. In short bursts, ash had a punch force measuring nine tons of pressure PSI. He can sprint in minute bursts of 100 MPH, and can lift only two tons from a standing position. HUD Ash's helmet has a highly advance HUD. These are up most of the time, but acknowledgment lights only show when brought up with eye movement. The helmet is solar powered, so as to save the extra power when possible for the rest of the suits function. The helmet power's the HUD, radar, and helps recharge the shields faster. The HUD shows these readings constantly: - A gauge displaying Shield integrity status. - A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. -Motion tracker. - A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. - A targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use. - Acknowledgment lights from other members of Ash's squad(needs special comm bracelets or suits. Ash can bring up different transparent readouts when not engaged in battle: - Sound/Stealth generator activation - recharger pack activation/deactivation - Maps and information uploaded from the holonet and orbiting ships. - Zoom Function or function for using a Fiber Optic Probe. - Health status from team members. - status of armor. - Vent status. Important information In order to be used, one must undergo surgery and have a small interface implant crafted to the back of his skull and spine so that he could think a motion and the suit performs that. Ash moves the armor and the armor moves him. The armor can also hold an A.I. memory chip for transport, and the A.I. can interface, but not use, the armor.(There is a port for the chip at the base of the helmet) Trivia *Jetpacks could be added for maneuverability in space. *The armor is relatively easy to modify for specific uses and wearer's preferences, such as armor plates, a new helmet, or concealed weapons, and can be added with extra weapons to fit the need of any mission. *During the initial testing run, Ash nearly died when testing the stealth systems, leaving it on for too long. The outer layers started to melt, and it was only thanks to a fire team that he managed to survive.